


I Will Bite You

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing, mild major character injury, naruto smut monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "Hinata I'm in heat alright?!" He snapped and screamed at her making her eyes go wide. "And I have to tell you, you smell delicious! You need to leave before I do something dumb! You smell fantastic and I bet you taste even-no."Kiba slammed his forehead hard into the wall to remove that mental image by force making Hinata gasp loudly. [Kiba x Hinata]Naruto Smut Monday – February Prompts: Sweet as Candy & Love Bites
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 18
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	I Will Bite You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Naruto Smut Monday February! Managed to use both prompts this time! Let’s be honest here, who hasn’t thought of Kiba going into heat? Anyone? Anyone? 🤣
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Kiba x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Mild Major Character Injury. Rough Sex. Oral Sex. Biting. Graphic Sexual Scene.
> 
> Naruto Smut Monday – February Prompts: Sweet as Candy & Love Bites

When he became a Genin Kiba's mother threw an old book at him, with the strict instructions to read it and come to her with questions afterwards.

It turned out to be a book about the Inuzuka heat cycle. He had of course heard about it in passing from family members but never any specifics. The only thing he knew was that the next time he saw them, after their cycle, they always wore something over their nose for a couple of days.

The book was a group of written recollections from previous family members and what they had experienced when they had gone through their heat.

Page after page of horror story after horror story about suddenly not being in control of their actions, being driven by a need to smell and fight and mate with anyone who came close to them. About their minds being fuzzy unusable things, getting so turned on for so long it was painful and flinging wildly between having enough energy to defeat an army single handed and passing out like they were on their death beds.

Everybody's experiences seemed to be different in intensity, from the colourful use of their language anyway, the only things they seemed to agree on was that it lasted around a week and that their sense of smell greatly increased, permanently, after the week was over.

"What a load of crap," Kiba snorted, tossing the book in a random direction. "It couldn't _possibly_ be that bad. That would be ridiculous."

* * *

Four days after his eighteenth birthday he woke up, growled the loudest deepest growl he had ever released and clawed his bed, without having to activate them, in a single long stroke with both hands to leave giant gaping holes in his bed.

He growled again shoving his head deep into the mattress to try to stop the flow of scents assaulting his nose because he could smell _everything_.

The cut grass outside. The new paint on the fence. The group of dogs playing outside. The sweat of their owners from the sun. _Everything_.

Kiba practically threw himself down the stairs, he outright snarled at the massive amount of smells his kitchen gave, including his mother and sister.

Both of which spun around to gape at him slack jawed.

"Wow!"

"Holy hell!"

"What is happening?!" Kiba yelled swiping at a free chair with such force it smashed against the wall. "I can't fucking _breath_!"

"Kiba we've fucking talked about this!" His mother yelled back with her own teeth bared. "It's the heat! It's your chakra giving your sense of smell an upgrade!"

"Heat," the male Inuzuka repeated before almost slumping to the ground, suddenly exhausted. "Fuck fuck you're right I-I guess I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," his sister reassured half hovering over him. "It’s overpowering we get it; we've been there."

His mother let out her own growl but this one was of frustration.

"Look It's shit timing but me and your sister just got called on a mission," she informed him kneeling down to be in front of him, Kiba didn't even have the energy to raise his head to look her in the eye. "I'll get you taken off the active duty roster for the next week before we leave. Just listen to me."

His mother placed her hands on his shoulders and her felt his teeth grit when he smelt their concern for him, it was overwhelming.

"Stay in the house and don't see anyone for the week alright? Just don't do anything fucking stupid and you'll be fine."

Kiba rolled his eyes and gave a short growl of annoyance before quickly retreating to his room.

* * *

The days were slow. Going from wanting to destroy everything to wanting to fuck everything before his body seemed to pass out under the strain of the non-stop adrenaline.

It was on day three that it happened.

"Ki-Kiba?"

Originally, he thought he had imagined it because he hadn't been thinking so clearly the last few days, but then he heard it again.

"Ki-Kiba are you he-here?"

His eyes snapped open from where he was slumped on his bed, shirtless, drowsy, and sweat drenched. Oh Kami no _please_ no.

She was real. Hinata was in his house. _He could smell her_.

The vanilla of her perfume. The gentle rose smell of the bath soak she liked. The grass on the bottom of her shoes. The smell of her-

The dog owner growled and forced himself to bite hard into his pillow at the last smell. He needed to remain calm, needed to stay in control, he needed to-

"Ki-Kiba? Is that yo-you?" Kami dammit it all he had growled so loud she had heard him all the way from downstairs. "I was wo-worried you didn't show u-up for practice, so I wa-wanted to se-see if you were o-okay."

Of course, she was, she was a nice person, as sweet as sugar he'd said more than once, why couldn't she be a bitch this _one_ time?

"Ki-Kiba I'm co-coming up."

The Inuzuka flew into a panic. Oh no. She couldn't be here. In his house, in his bedroom, in his be-

He flung himself out his bedroom door and shut it closed behind him with such force one of the hinges came off.

Hinata stopped with only her foot on the first step of the stairs; the smile she gave him was as candy-coated as her and he could smell the relief coming off her in waves; what really caught his attention was the small dashing of pink that crossed her cheeks and a definite stab of lust came off her as her eyes flitted over her his bare chest for only the second her modest upbringing would allow.

"Ki-Kiba!" Her smile widened. "Are you o-okay? I heard you w-were si-sick."

He could already feel his hands shaking in reaction to her fantastic collection of smells. The dog owner had to get her out of the house quick or he was going to end up doing something both of them would regret.

"Yes! Dammit Hinata _leave_!"

The byakugan user looked so upset then, he could smell her worry and sadness at his bark of a demand, Kiba had to bite into his hand to calm himself down or he would yell at her again; the wide range of new powerful smells she was making him experience nearly making him go cross eyed.

That only made her more concerned.

"But I-I want to he-help!" She pleaded as he walked around her into the living room, to get away from her intense scents. The Inuzuka growled low in his throat when she followed him quickly. "I-"

"Hinata I'm in fucking heat alright?!" He snapped and screamed at her, making her eyes go wide. "And I have to tell you smell fucking delicious! I can even tell you're ovulating which only makes you smell better!" The Hyuga heiress's face went bright red then. "You need to leave before I do something dumb! You smell fantastic and I bet you taste even- _no_."

Kiba slammed his forehead hard into the wall to remove that mental image by force making Hinata gasp loudly.

His shoulder slumped against the wall to keep himself standing up as his energy boost began to leave him in the same up and down roller-coaster it had been the past two days.

"Please Hinata, I need you to leave."

The purple haired woman didn't move, except to poke her fingertips together, face still as red as a tomato. "What-what if I don't wa-want to?"

Any self-control the dog owner had to filter his thoughts and words was violently stripped from him as her enticing sounding mutter hit his ears.

"Then we're gonna end up fucking on this floor," he told her bluntly. "And I'm going to bite every fucking inch of you, I'm gonna stick my tongue so far in your cunt I'll be able to taste you for weeks and then I'm gonna make you cum around my cock over and over again as I cum so much cum in you it comes out your fucking ears," Kiba looked her in the eye over his shoulder then, teeth gritted and eyes dangerous. "Is that really what you want Hinata?! Because I don't fucking think it is!"

She spoke then, so low, so timid it didn't even count as a whisper.

"Ye-yes."

_Fuck this._

He growled, pinning her to the ground effortlessly.

"Say the again," the dog owner growled even lower in his throat then shoving his face into her neck and taking a deep inhale of her absolutely mouth-watering scent, he could almost physically taste the gasp she released then. "Say that again Hinata _right fucking now_."

"Ye-yes," she shivered under him only making his body react more. "I wo-wouldn't mi-mind."

"You better be careful about what you say next," he darkly barked right in her ear before shoving his tongue into her ear canal making the Hyuga heiress whine. "Because my patience and will power is fading fast. Is that what you fucking want?"

"Ye-Yes Kiba," Hinata turned her head to look him straight in the eye then, her white orbs already hazy tinted, she was aroused, his nose didn't lie. "That's wh-what I want."

The Inuzuka all out destroyed her clothes, tearing them to pieces with his claws till they were nothing more than the material version of confetti. With his claws came marks, long thin red lines, a few bleeding, most just a delicious trail of were his hands had been.

The dog owner growled low in his throat his canine teeth biting through his own lip.

Without her clothes Hinata looked drop dead divine, all tiny waist, huge tits, a perfect hourglass figure, and her aroused scent only tripled in strength. Little Hinata likes it rough; the very thought made his tongue run over his teeth in a very obvious show of sexual aggression.

"Ki-Kiba."

A low rumble filled his chest before biting into her breast and swiping his tongue over her nipple.

She jolted with a gasp, her hands securing themselves in his spiky chestnut locks.

He released her tit, taking a second to lick up the blood from his bite before giving the other breast the exact same treatment.

The Hyuga heiress gave a broken cry of his name around a pitiful whimper.

No. _Fuck this._ He needed his tongue in her cunt. Needed to truly _taste her_.

The Inuzuka lifted her so she was practically balancing on her head as he flung both her thighs over his shoulders and immediately shoved his face into her cunt and pushed his tongue as far as he could inside making her call out as loud as she could.

Kiba growled in dark delight as he moved his hands to hold her firmer against his face as his tongue started enthusiastic strokes and licks and stabs of his partner's pussy; what was breathing compared to the delectable taste of Hinata's entrance?

Fuck she tasted even better than he thought she would; like her very cunt was made of sweets and the pre-cum she gave was liquid sugar; her cum probably tasted like fucking candy canes. She tasted like strawberry laces. She tasted like sugar love hearts. She tasted like-

Hinata gave a whimper like cry making him growl.

-she tasted like where he was about to bury his cock for the rest of his fucking life.

The dog owner shoved her to the floor and flipped her to be on her front in one motion, the purple haired woman pawing at the carpet in surprise of the sudden movement.

He only shoved his trousers down his hips enough to free his painfully hard cock before lining up his head with her entrance and pushing in fully. She groaned, he moaned. Fuck did he moan.

Kiba started a fast and hard pace as he snaked around her, one hand grabbing her tit the other holding her neck as he growled into the column of her throat.

Everything about her was deliciously mouth-watering; her smells, her sounds, her taste, how wet she was for him, the way her inner walls clenched around him like she never wanted him to leave her; that last one could happily be arranged.

"O-oh Ka-Kami ahh!" The Hyuga whimpered then making him nip her ear with his fang.

"It's not Kami's cock that pumping into you Hinata," the Inuzuka bit her upper arm then making her give a pained cry. "You should pray to me instead."

"Ki- _Kiba_!"

His tongue ran a long single stroke up her neck at that.

Kiba's hand grabbed her wrist tightly, digging his nails into the thin skin of her wrist and his fingers were stained with her blood only moments later.

Fuck even her _blood_ smelt _sweet_.

She didn't even give him a warning before her inner walls clamped down on his dick and with a strangled cry she came, practically sobbing her body's release into his living room carpet.

The Inuzuka followed suit straight after, with a firm bite of her shoulder, and with her blood and sweat on his tongue, her arousal flooding his nose and her whimpers filling his ears he came.

And he just _kept cumming_. Digging his nails into her hip to keep her still so he could unload everything he had. He even pulled her back with a snarl when he thought her twitching body was trying to move away without taking every pumpful of cum that was just for her, only her.

The dog owner barely caught himself before he crushed her by falling on top of her when he was finally spent. Kiba's first thought when his heat clouded mind cleared slightly was to worry about the heiress beneath him.

"You alright?" He panted loudly, his arm twitching so badly from trying to hold himself up, the rest of him simply twitching. "Kami Hinata _talk_ to me _please_. Tell me you're okay."

"Ye-yes I'm-I'm alright," she replied making the fear in his chest lift. "Just in-intense. Good; in-intense."

When she managed to turn her head to him, she actually placed a kiss to the side of his mouth, and he joined them together in a deep kiss, full of lips and tongue, in which he discovered her sugary sweet taste also existed in her mouth.

The Inuzuka was still hard even after he came, a side effect of the heat he had read about, and as he took a deep inhale he growled, the sex heat haze quickly reforming, he started moving inside her again instantly and Hinata gave an exhausted, far too sensitive, whine, clawing at the carpet for stability.

Good thing the house was empty because there were four more days of his heat; they were going to be on that floor for a while.


End file.
